Remember Me This Way
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Long after the golden trio grew apart. Long after Dumbledore's death and voldemort's demise. There was a graduation of those small first years who bested voldemort from that stone. And there was a song. Going out to mend a broken friendship


**A/N:** I feel really depressed at the moment, so I'm going to write, using my goodbye song. No, I'm not saying I wrote it, I'm saying, that it's my goodbye song.

No particular pairing, wow is that a first?

**Song:** Remember Me This Way. Jordan Hill.

* * *

I always thought my graduation day would be full of happiness, and I would grin proudly with my best friends as we stood at the podium, excepting our diplomas. But, that was not meant to be. I don't really know when the falling out happened, or even why. My explanation was just that, we grew apart. There was some deeper meaning, I just couldn't, and wouldn't find it if given the chance. So instead of grinning ear to ear with my peers, I sat silently my ankles tucked together under my chair, eyes downcast. A withering hand appeared infront of my vision, and I looked up into Minerva's eyes. She had taken me in when my parents had been a casualty at war. I grasped it, and she hoisted me up. Now 19 and standing infront of the entire school, I felt like a tiny seven year old, on her first day of first grade. She lead me over to the podium and turned to me, sweeping a lock of brittle hair from my face, she gave me her proud mother smile.

Turning than she spoke with sonorous, "As per tradition, the staff has chosen one of the graduating class to sing for us. Miss Granger, if you may." My blood turned to ice as I stared out over the sea of suddenly unfamiliar faces. I couldn't do this. I turned to sit back down, but a hand on my waist stopped me. I turned and met the warm glance of my other dear friend, Filius.

"Please sing Hermione? This old coot loves to hear you sing." He said to me quietly. I sighed and nodded.

I turned back to face the audience and closed my eyes trying to remember the lyrics that had once been memorized. They never came until Filius had started up the music. Than, they filled me up and shown through.

"Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down."

They let go of me now and I closed my eyes falling into the music. I thought back to all the fun times all of us used to have.

"Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay."

I opened my eyes, and found a pair of bright green ones staring back at me perplexed. I sang the next lines to him, my oldest and truest, used to be best friend.

"I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way."

Quietly I repeated the words whole heartedly.

"Remember me this way."

My eyes drifted away and focused on the distant astronomy tower, a place that held many of memories for me.

"I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go."

My eyes came back down, drawn by an invisible force, and once again blue met green.

"And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
You're everywhere  
I'll always care."

He broke eye contact out of shame and I felt my heart ache missing his mental presence. It had been a long time.

The next part of the song, went out to the whole of Hogwarts, the students, the staff, the grounds, and the school herself.

"I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way."

With even more power than before, I poured my heart into the song, my once empty heart was filling up by moving forward.

"Remember me this way."

All eyes were on me, and I wanted them all to know. Even though, we weren't all friends, they could always count on me.

"And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe."

I held out my arms to the crowd trying to take this feeling into me. This intimacy that I would probably never feel again.

"I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way."

I dropped my arms to the side and closed my eyes silently dropping my head back into it's familiar position.

"Remember me this way."

"This way."

I walked silently back to my seat, ignoring the silent crowd and ignoring the green eyes boring into my back.

Later on I was putting my personal mementoes on the walls of the infirmary, as I was now taking over from Poppy's departure when there was a knock on the door. This was surprising, and I immediately said enter.

A head of long black hair popped through the door, followed by a short and fail looking body. Harry sat down on the bed beside mine and played with his long hair that was being held in a horsetail at the nape of his neck.

"Hermione." He started and I nodded in acceptance.

Standing, he grabbed a box of picturized landscapes and started to hang them around the room in silence. But, it was a comfortable silence.


End file.
